This invention relates in general to chairs and, more specifically, to adjustable hanging chairs.
A great many hanging chairs, swings, baskets and hammocks have been designed. Most tend to be similar to a conventional chair with a rigid seat and back, hung from overhead cables. Such chairs tend to be non-adjustable and not comfortable for all persons. Typical of such hanging chairs are those disclosed by Shaw in U.S. Pat. No. 1,189,393 and Shields in U.S. Pat. No. 317,027.
Some attempts have been made to make parts, such as the backs, of such chairs adjustable, as disclosed, for example, by Gottgar in U.S. Pat. No. 787,556 and Gushman in U.S. Pat. No. 1,393,774. However, these chairs still have rigid, hard, seating and surfaces of limited comfortability.
Other known chairs use a plurality of parallel slats on curved metal forms, such as disclosed by Yeager in U.S. Pat. No. 790,242 and Lansberry in U.S. Pat. No. 872,736. While these curved seating surfaces improve comfort in some ways, the chairs are still hard, rigid and not adjustable.
Hammocks of various types have the advantage of soft, flexible seating. However, they are more bed-like than chair-like and do not provide comfortable upright seating. Randall, in U.S. Pat. No. 777,919, describes a hammock in which the foot portion can be lowered, so that the accupant's legs can extend downwardly, rather than horizontally. Yet, the upper body remains nearly horizontal and the resulting arrangement is still more hammock than chair.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improved hanging chairs overcoming the above-noted problems and providing improved comfort, adjustability and simplicity.